marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616)
, , , , , , (New Jersey ) | Relatives = Efim Rasputin (paternal great-great-grandfather, deceased); Grigory Rasputin (paternal great-granfather, deceased) Elena (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) Ivan (paternal great-great-uncle) Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather, deceased) Mr. Mishchenko (paternal uncle-in-law, deceased); unnamed paternal aunt (deceased); Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle, deceased) Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased) Alexandra Rasputina (mother, deceased) Mikhail Rasputin (brother); Illyana Rasputina (Magik) (sister); Tra-Mai-A-Zath (sister-in-law, deceased); Peter (son); Konstantin Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) Klara Rasputina (paternal cousin, deceased) Dimitriy Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) Larisa Mishchenko (paternal cousin, deceased); Pavel Plotnick (paternal distant relative); Lamar Plotnick (paternal distant relative); Lavinia Plotnick (paternal distant relative); Grisha (paternal distant relative); Yuri (paternal distant relative, deceased); Rasputin Family (relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly X-Brig, Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; a loft in Soho, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Avalon; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; an island in the Bermuda Triangle; Ust-Ordynski Collective, Russia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = (normal); 7'5" (armored) | Weight = 250 lbs | Weight2 = (normal); 500 lbs (228kg) (armored) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (normal); Silver (armored)Category:Silver Eyes | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = The tattoo "Катя" on his chest (Russian form of Kitty's name) | CharRef = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student, former artist, mutant activist, painter | Education = College level courses at Xavier's, no degree | Origin = Mutant, formerly Avatar of Cyttorak, Host of the Phoenix Force | PlaceOfBirth = Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Russia] (formerly Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Len Wein; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Russian: Пётр "Питер" Николаевич Распутин) was born on the Soviet collective farm, called the Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal in Siberia. Piotr loved his brother, the famous cosmonaut Mikhail Rasputin, and his younger sister, Illyana Rasputin and would pass the time drawing or painting, as he was also a great artist. Piotr's superhuman powers emerged in adolescence. At first, Rasputin was content simply to use these powers to aid the other people of the Collective. X-Men However, Rasputin was contacted by Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, when Professor Xavier was organizing a new team of mutant X-Men to help him rescue the original X-Men from the sentient island Krakoa. Rasputin agreed to leave the farm community in which he was born and raised to go to America with Prof. Xavier at his School for Gifted Youngsters. Prof. Xavier gave Rasputin the code name "Colossus" and Rasputin aided Prof. Xavier's other new recruits in their battle against Krakoa . After the battle was won, most of the original X-Men left the team. Rasputin remained in the United States with the new X-Men, Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Thunderbird, and Banshee, while the rest of his family stayed on the farm. The second group of X-Men were mostly adults and required no tutoring from Professor X, but trained in the use of their powers, in the Danger Room . The team went on to battle Kierrok, Havok and Polaris controlled by Eric the Red, and traveled to outer space to face Steven Lang's Sentinels and rescue their captured teammates. After a trip to Cassidy Keep, they battled Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy and later had their first battle with Magneto. They then journeyed to the M'Kraan Crystal's homeworld to battle the Shi’ar Imperial Guard. After the recent events, Phoenix decided to have a party at her apartment, she shared with Misty Knight, and the X-Men briefly battled Iron Fist, until Phoenix explained he was one of Misty's best friends. During a picnic, they briefly battled Weapon Alpha, and later Warhawk, then were controlled by Mesmero to perform in a circus, until Beast rescued them only to battle Magneto and his robot Nanny after. They escaped to the Savage Land, where Colossus saved Nereel and a female friend of hers from a T-Rex that was attacking them. In gratitude for saving them, the two girls took Colossus off to an island for a romantic rendezvous, unwittingly fathering a son. Once they arrived home, they battled Arcade in Murderworld, where Piotr was brainwashed into fighting him teammates. The X-Men later traveled to Muir Island to battle Proteus. They then battled the Hellfire Club Knights and the White Queen, where Piotr first met Kitty Pryde. Piotr began a close relationship with Wolverine and Nightcrawler. Rasputin's family always remained in his thoughts. Shortly thereafter, a woman known as Miss Locke kidnapped many of the X-Men's loved ones to use as hostages in order to force the X-Men to aid her in freeing her employer, Arcade, from captivity by one of Doctor Doom's robots. Among her captives was Colossus's younger sister, Illyana, whom Locke had somehow kidnapped from the Siberian collective farm and transported to the United States. The X-Men freed Illyana from captivity, and she went to live with her brother Piotr (known as Peter in America) at Prof. Xavier's mansion. Later, the six year old Illyana was kidnapped by Belasco and the X-Men followed to Limbo where they rescued her. Due to her captivity in Limbo, where she spent years while only mere moments elapsed on Earth, Illyana returned to them thirteen. Dracula was defeated and Lilith released Kitty, thanking the X-Men for their assistance. Peter and Kitty became close, though at the time, both were too shy to fully admit their feelings for each other. However, after surviving the threat by the alien Brood, Kitty and Peter grew closer and started to date. Because of his relationship with Zsaji, Colossus broke up with Kitty. Piotr later fought Juggernaut in a bar-fight while drinking with Wolverine and battled the Dire Wraiths, where he learned that Illyana's time in Limbo had returned her a sorceress. Peter and the X-Men next battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and after most of the heroes perished, Magik (Illyana) and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Piotr and Kitty agreed to be friends after surviving another trip to Murderworld. Injured By Riptide The X-Men, later, attempted to rescue the Morlocks, after Mr. Sinister's Marauders began to indiscriminately massacre them, and Colossus was injured by Riptide's shurikens becoming unable to return to his human form. Angry at the Marauders' lack of compassion for other people's lives, Colossus snapped Riptide's neck, killing him. Riptide's shurikens had caused energy leaks in Colossus' body, without penetrating his armored skin. Magneto used his power to mend the wounds, but Piotr was left in a temporary paralysis. Piotr was sent to recover on Muir Island. Before he left for Muir Island, Piotr came to comfort Illyana and asked her to let go of her pain for the Morlock's death. Illyana refused and decided to go back in time and revive them. Terrified, Illyana realized the error of her ways and returned to Piotr, crying in his arm and asking him to promise to never die. Piotr promised that he would always be there for her. Death of the X-Men After months of recovery, Colossus was able to return to his human form, with great strain, and enjoyed painting as a form of therapy. After a woman foretold that Piotr would soon have a decision that would affect all of humanity, Piotr contacted his sister and asked her to teleport him to where the X-Men were. Piotr arrived in Dallas, Texas, at Forge's Eagle Plaza, just in time to assist the X-Men in battling the Freedom Force. After the initial battle, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and a chaos ensued of different weather patterns right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appearing and attacking. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas, until Piotr decided to enter Eagle Plaza. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers and claimed their base and teleporter, Gateway, a mute, mutant aborigine with the ability to create gates with his bull roarer. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Upset about not seeing his sister, Colossus was approached by Gateway to enter a portal. Piotr exited the portal in Limbo and witnessed Illyana, in her Darkchylde form, attempting to cast a necromantic spell to summon his supposedly dead soul. After smashing S'ym, Piotr learned that Illyana had accidentally summoned a dppelgänger (doppelganger) of Baba Yaga culled from her mind, based on the literary Baba Yaga of old Russian stories and the New Mutants were trapped. After rescuing the New Mutants, Piotr left Illyana believing he was dead and told her to never forget him, returning through Gateway's portal. The X-Men next investigated a Brood Star-shark Havok had found and tracked the source to Harry Palmer, who was unaware he was infected and had made an entire crèche of mutant hosts. This time, the X-Men were too conflicted with killing the human hosts, but Havok killed Brickbat to save Piotr and Colossus, in-turn, killed Whiphand, to save Havok. After Wolverine killed Harry, the X-Men ended the Brood threat. Following Storm, who abruptly left in the middle of the night, the X-Men tracked her to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men battled Garokk, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where Longshot was and the Fall People escaped to, reuniting Piotr with Nereel and, even though he was unaware of the connection, giving him the chance to meet and play with his son, Peter. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and, with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. Piotr battled the Cold Warriors, to rescue another Russian family. To pass the time on the Australian base, Psylocke would pose, sometimes nude, for Colossus. Later, Havok tracked the Marauders, in The Alley, and the X-Men ambushed them, where Piotr was shocked to face a cloned Riptide. The Marauders fled and, as the X-Men gave chase, they found themselves battling a demonic invasion of New York, slowing becoming demonic themselves. Piotr was, somehow, immune to the effects and, after learning that Illyana had lost control of Limbo, left to find his sister. While searching for Illyana, Piotr was captured by demons and delivered to S'ym, who was battling Illyana in her demonic form and fully covered in eldritch armor. Piotr was shocked to see his Little Snowflake in such a state and Illyana was embarrassed and teleported away. Piotr battled S'ym, who told him that Colossus himself allowed his sister to become that way, and swore he would return her to normal if he had to take control of Limbo himself. Darkchilde found a way to stop Inferno, although she knew it risked her no longer existing. Darkchilde opened a tremendous portal and sucked all of the remaining demons back to Limbo. Burning so bright with energy, that it hurt to look at her, the Lightchilde hurled her Soulsword into the air and the demons were gone, leaving only the charred remains of her eldritch armor. Piotr cradled the badly damaged armor and heard someone call his name from inside. Opening the armor, Piotr found Illyana had returned to her natural age. Returning to aid his teammates, Colossus arrived in time to see Madelyne and Havok, calling themselves the Goblin Queen and Goblin Prince, enter a demonic Empire State Building, which shut him out. After scaling the wall, Colossus was attacked, by Havok, and saved, by Iceman, of X-Factor, and the X-Men and X-Factor combined efforts to defeat the demon N'Astirh, assuming that he was controlling the Goblin Queen and the Goblin Prince. At that moment, Marvel Girl was captured, by Maddie, and another battle was instigated between the X-Men and X-Factor. The Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Nathan Summers, her and Cyclops' son, atop the Empire State Building to finish N'Astirh's work and permanently open a gateway between Earth and Limbo. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Marvel Girl inside a psionic barrier. Both the X-Men and X-Factor's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne committed suicide in combat with Marvel Girl, attempting to kill everyone in her power, but the X-Men and X-Factor protected each other while Jean protected Nathan Christopher . Following Mr. Sinister's psychic trail, Marvel Girl tracked him to the School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men and X-Factor were ambushed by the Marauders. While interrogating Malice/Polaris, Mr. Sinister destroyed the school. While the X-Men and X-Factor battled Sinister and Malice, Sinister attempted to claim Marvel Girl, but Cyclops seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast. Attempting to comfort Havok after the recent loss of both the women he loved, Wolverine suggested that the men of the X-Men go to a bar in Sydney.. While at the bar, the four X-Men stopped an alien invasion of the many aliens in The Conquest. Piotr along with Havok, Dazzler and Psylocke crossed the Siege Perilous and he found himself in New York but with no memories of his former life and became a famous artist and became involved in a relationship with the Morlock Callisto. Later his memories returned and he once again became an X-Man. After Illyana was returned to her true Earth age, Colossus thought it would be better for Illyana if she went back to live with their parents. Sadly, her parents were slain and she was kidnapped by a mutant known as the Soul Skinner who hoped to genetically evolve Illyana to the point where she would have the use of her powers again. Colossus, with the help of the X-Men, saved Illyana and brought her back to the mansion. Later, Illyana became the first tragic victim to be infected with the Legacy Virus and die from it. The deaths of his immediate family caused Colossus to rethink his position with the X-Men and join Magneto and his Acolytes, who had offered him an alternative to the X-Men's way of fighting and living. His stay with Magneto was not long once he realized that Avalon was not the place for him, either. He left in search of the only person he felt truly cared for him, his former love and teammate Kitty Pryde, now a member of Excalibur. Colossus traveled to England, where he found Kitty in the arms of her new love, Pete Wisdom. Colossus, enraged, attacked Wisdom, and although the battle was short-lived, they both sustained minor injuries. Colossus accepted Kitty's new life and chose to become a member of Excalibur. Once the team dissolved, Kitty, Colossus and Nightcrawler returned to the States and became active members of the X-Men. Death and Rebirth Beast, one of his X-Men teammates, claimed to have found the cure for the Legacy Virus after consulting the late Moira MacTaggart's notes. However, it required a mutant to activate their powers, and the process would be fatal. Colossus agreed to use it despite Beast's warnings that it might not work. Colossus was successful, and the cure was spread worldwide, claiming his life in the process. Colossus' body was supposedly cremated, and Kitty scattered the ashes over his Russian farmland home; however, his body had secretly been stolen by Ord, an alien who had learned that an Earthly mutant would be responsible for destroying his world. Ord had come to Earth to declare war, but the spy agency S.W.O.R.D., a sub-division of S.H.I.E.L.D. handling extraterrestrial matters, was able to settle diplomatically with him. Ord had Colossus restored to life and imprisoned him for years while experimenting on him. Ultimately, Ord discovered the Legacy Virus cure still in Colossus' system and presented his findings to Benetech geneticist Doctor Kavita Rao, who modified it to create a "cure" for the "mutant condition." Learning of the cure, the X-Men went to Benetech to investigate. There, Kitty found Colossus alive and, after overcoming her initial shock, took him to aid the X-Men against Ord. Defeated, Ord was taken into custody, and Colossus returned home with the X-Men to adjust to his new lease on life. Currently Colossus has returned to the X-Men and his long love Shadowcat. Despite his impressive physical power and stature, Colossus is actually one of the gentlest and least-aggressive X-Men characters. He would prefer to be a soft-spoken artist, but realizes his responsibility to use his powers for the betterment of humanity. Soon after, Colossus became involved in a mystery involving the deaths of several of his cousins, all of whom (like himself) were descended from the "doom of Old Russia", Grigory Rasputin. It was eventually revealed that Grigory was attempting to return through his descendants, and that his old ally Mister Sinister had teamed with Colossus' brother Mikhail to hasten the process. Ultimately, Mikhail sought to protect Colossus by exiling himself to ensure Grigory could never return. A design on wall on Breakworld that looked thousands of years showed that Colossus was the mutant destined to destroy the Breakworld. The X-Men were taken to the planet Breakworld by Abigail Brand of S.W.O.R.D. Kitty was phased into an enormous bullet that was launched toward earth by the inhabitants of Breakworld. In a heroic gesture, Kitty phased the entire bullet through the planet and out the other side. She may have been permanently fused to the bullet and was presumed dead. Colossus was very depressed over the loss of Kitty Pryde and her indefinite fate. Kitty eventually was returned from space due to the efforts of Magneto, but was stuck in a phased state. This was rectified when some Breakworlders came to Earth. Fear Itself When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, the X-Men failed to stop him. Magik used her powers to teleport herself, Colossus and Kitty Pryde into the Crimson Cosmos and meet with Cytorrak. Illyana told Cyttorak that Cain Marko betrayed him and now served to another god. Cyttorak took his power back from Marko and Magik intended to become his new avatar, but Colossus intercepted, becoming the new Juggernaut, much to the displeasure of Kitty Pryde. After gaining the powers of the Juggernaut he returned to the location for a fight with Kuurth, who was previously depowered by Cyttorak. Colossus immediately engaged him in a fight and quickly began to dominate Kuurth. However, before Colossus could fully kill him the Serpent teleported him away. In a conversation with Cyclops he stated "I will be this Juggernaut." There also seemed to be a change in his psychology stating that the destruction of his fight made him feel like an artist. Schism After the events of Schism, Colossus chose to remain on Utopia, stating that with all that he carried inside himself as the Juggernaut, he was not fit to be around children. He then joined Cyclops's extinction team. During a mission to Tabula Rasa in which Colossus fought a number of monsters in search for his sister, he was shown to take on aspects of Cyttorak, including spikes and claws. After being calmed down by his sister however, these aspects vanished. Eventually, he volunteered to be imprisoned alongside his sister due to being afraid of losing control of himself. Avengers vs X-Men Colossus fights alongside his fellow mutants against the Avengers, being used as the ball in a magnetic fastball special with Magneto to seriously damage the Avengers Helicarrier. He fights the Red Hulk at the bottom of the sea and once again takes on the aspects of Cyttorak. He utterly overpowers the Red Hulk in this form but their battle is seriously damaging the pillar that supports Utopia. He manages to regain control of himself and allows the Red Hulk to defeat him in the knowledge that if he loses control of himself again he wont be able to stop himself. The X-Men appear to surrender, but in reality it was a ploy and Cyclops teleported out together with Colossus and several other powerful mutants. After finding out that Hope was heading to the Moon together with Wolverine, Cyclops gathered Emma Frost, Magik, Namor and Colossus and teleported to the Moon in order to confront the Avengers. Before a fight broke out, Thor fell from the skies, closely followed by the Phoenix. A fight broke out between the X-Men and the Avengers while Iron Man built a weapon to fight the Phoenix. Iron Man attacked the Phoenix but instead of destroying it, the Phoenix was forced to turn all five of the X-Men into avatars. Colossus and the rest of the avatars took Hope back to Earth in order to prepare her. Colossus and his fellow Avatars went about making the world a better place by destroying all arms and giving pure water, food and free energy to the entire world. Colossus also traveled to the Crimson Cosmos and asked Cyttorak to free him from his role as the Juggernaut due to Colossus serving as the avatar of the Phoenix Force as well. Cyttorak refused, stating that Colossus was his favorite avatar in thousands of years because Colossus engaged in destructive battles constantly. Because of this, Cyttorak wanted Colossus to remain his avatar, stating that as a force of rebirth and destruction, he and the Phoenix Force were not incompatible. Colossus tried to use his power to force Cyttorak to release him, but as a demon lord Cyttorak was too powerful and he returned Colossus to Earth. After Namor lost his portion of the Phoenix, the other four remaining hosts gained his portion. When the Avengers staged a raid on the X-Men's prison in order to rescue their fellows, Colossus and Magik arrived to stop them. Spider-Man remained behind to fight them but was no match for the Phoenix' power. Colossus refused to use lethal force on Spider-Man despite Magik egging him on. Colossus became worried over the things his sister was saying, believing that she was losing control over her power. This led to an argument and after being egged on by Spider-Man, Colossus and Magik started fighting and took each other out, resulting in their portions of the Phoenix going to Cyclops and Emma. Cyclops' distraction allows Colossus and Magik to escape. Colossus wallowed in regret, having believed that the Phoenix would allow him to transcend Cyttorak's whispers when he lost control in the end after all. After condemning himself as a monster and doomed, Magik revealed that she had planned for this to happen in order to make him understand. She knew that by offering to become the next Avatar of Cyttorak, Colossus would interject and take the burden onto himself, showing him what damnation felt like. Colossus realized that she was insane as she thanked him for finally understanding. Colossus lost control and reverted to his Demon form and attacked her. Magik then teleported him away and left him, telling him that regret was her final gift to him. Colossus eventually made his way to the ruins of the farm in Siberia he had created as a Phoenix. He was suddenly approached by Magik who told him they had unfinished business. Colossus reverted to his demon form and tried to kill her but she transported him to Limbo and defeated him. As he awoke he found that he was free of Cyttorak's influence. Magik explained that a hell-lord is the master of their domain and as Mistress of Limbo, her soulsword was powerful enough to sever Cyttorak's influence while in Limbo. She told him that she did all of this out of love, so that he would know that she did not deserve his love. Colossus realized that she could have cured him of Cyttorak's influence at any time and told her that the next time they meet, he would kill her. He took refuge in a cave, where he began constructing an effigy of his sister that he then proceeded to destroy, as he attempted to figure out what to do with his life. He was found by Magneto who was searching for the members of the Extinction Team, but after realizing that Colossus' spirit had been broken by the betrayal he faced at his sister's hands, Magneto contacted Storm and left Colossus' fate in her hands. Cable and X-Force Colossus was found by Cable hiding in the Art Institute of Chicago. Cable, looking for Colossus' help, brought him a piece of armor meant to keep Colossus' powers, which had been broken by the Phoenix, rendering him unable to fully shift between his metal and flesh forms, in check. Colossus agreed to work this job for Cable, working undercover by taking a job at a factory so that he would be able to smuggle in Cable and the rest of his team. The mission went awry due to the interference of a Deathlok, causing Cable and Colossus to come under attack by Colossus' former colleagues, mutated by a virus. Despite Colossus' attempt to subdue them without killing them, Cable made the call to destroy them after Doctor Nemesis accidentally mutated them further while attempting to cure them. This caused Colossus to lash out at Cable, who barely managed to block a blow that would have killed him in time. Cable's team were discovered by the Avengers, making them wanted criminals. They fled to Mexico in order to hide out temporarily while they regrouped, and Colossus shared a night of passion with Domino. After this, he left and turned himself in to the authorities in an attempt to pay off his crimes. | Powers = Colossus is a mutant Organic Steel Transformation: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. (The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been five days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. *'Superhuman Strength:' After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to be listed as a class 70. (This scale is only for comparisons between characters, and should not remotely be taken literally. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he is listed at exactly class 100. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. * Magic As an Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus powers were no longer from his mutant powers but from magic, which means no science effects like a nuclear bomb or radiation wave can even affect him. *'Superhuman Strength: The Juggernaut possesses vast superhuman strength the limits of which are unknown. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. *'Superhuman Speed:' Despite his immense size, Juggernaut's superhumanly strong leg muscles allow him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds of 111 miles per hour or more. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' The Juggernaut's skin, muscle, and bone is exactly 4 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. *'Invulnerability:' The Juggernaut is highly invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. The Juggernaut's skin is almost completely unbreakable and he is highly resistant to pain. The Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If damaged, Juggernaut possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to regenerate with superhuman speed. *'Self Sustenance:' The Juggernaut is completely self sustained. He has no need to breathe, eat, or drink and cannot tire, hence he cannot sleep. However, his self generating mystical energies provides him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. *'Immortality:' Juggernaut is immortal. He is not a millisecond past his absolute physical prime and is immune to aging. Nothing except perhaps total molecular disintegration can kill him. *'Force Field:' The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, extending to about 1 foot in diameter from his body. He uses this force field for many purposes, such as preventing physical contact, keeping debris and unwanted materials off himself, erecting his force field to escape piles of debris easier, and a few other purposes as well. However its most important purpose is the fact that if he is cast in concrete or other materials, for example a plane dropping a large amount of solidifying material that can put his body in a hard cast, or falling into wet concrete that would harden around him in a full body cast which would keep his motion prohibited, he can erect this force field to break out of a cast. Hence, without this force field he would not be unstoppable. The force field is also particularly resistant to such materials in the first place, as they would slide off much faster and more smoothly then from his body alone due to the fact it is pure energy. Also, his force field can resist mystical attacks better then the Juggernaut could do alone, as it is energy created from his actual power. Mystical weapons that can hurt Juggernaut have to penetrate his force field first, making it even more useful, not to mention the force field being able to produce more energy to continually push out an intruder that has managed to break into his defenses. *'Demon Form:' When in states of heightened emotion Colossus will further mutate into a form more resembling Cyttorak. This includes spikes, scales, claws and red eyes. In this form Colossus appears to be stronger and more aggressive. *'Embodiment of Irresistible Force:' Once the Juggernaut begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. The only known examples of him being stopped involve physical force with mystical involvement, which is Juggernaut's sole weakness. Phoenix Force: Colossus was one of five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. So far Colossus has only displayed Interstellar travel but as an avatar he should presumably possess the following abilities as well: *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' An Avatar of the Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. *''Resurrection:'' As the embodiment of all life and death itself, the Phoenix Force can resurrect whomever it desires into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. *''Immortality:'' The Avatar of the Phoenix does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. *''Telepathy'' A Phoenix Force Avatar can project their thoughts into the minds of others and read other peoples thoughts at a near boundless level. *''Telekinesis'' An Avatar of the Phoenix can control and manipulate matter at a molecular scale. }} | Abilities = Skilled Painter: Peter is a highly skilled artist, once becoming very famous using the name Peter Nicholas while suffering from amnesia. Expert Combatant: Even though Peter has a gentle demeanor and personality, he is a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received some training personally from Wolverine. He has also honed himself through years of combat training within the X-Men's Danger Room. | Strength = Exactly class 100. Formerly class 70. Also even without transforming into his metal form Piotr possesses the strength of a human of similar age and build who engages in regular extensive exercise, as a result he can lift up to twice his body weight . Piotr can press lift 700 lbs in his normal form. | Weaknesses = Just like all metal in the Marvel universe, Colossus's metal skin is vulnerable to the anti-metal Vibranium. Colossus instinctively turns back into his normal form when he comes into contact with something made of Vibranium. He can also be damaged when he is attacked by something made from or bonded with a stronger material (e.g. Wolverine's Adamantium bonded claws). Damaged Powers: Since losing the Phoenix Force fragment, his power has been damaged to the extent that he needs a specialized armor to stabilize them while it's worn, otherwise parts of him shift between flesh and organic steel. | Equipment = Paints, brushes, canvas. | Transportation = Formerly X-Men Blackbird, Magik, Gateway, X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce | Weapons = | Notes = * During his time as the Avatar of Cyttorak, Colossus stayed in his steel form. He revealed that the reason for this is that in steel form he is a hero and in flesh form he is a man. He believes that as a hero perhaps he could fight the urge for destruction while as a man he wouldn't stand a chance. * Curiously, Colossus is the only Avatar of Cyttorak to have displayed the demon form. In this form Colossus more closely resembles Cyttorak and gains claws, scales and spikes. It is revealed that this is because Colossus is one of Cyttorak's favorite avatars in thousands of years. | Trivia = | Links = * Colossus Comic Books * Marvel Directory * OHMU #3, Mar 1982, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #3 (February 1986) * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: X-Men 2005 * Colossus at X-Boys8 Central * UncannyXmen.Net's Spotlight on Colossus }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Rasputin Family Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Painters Category:Self Sustenance Category:Metal Body Category:Utopians Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Phoenix Force Category:Brood-infected Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Significant Threats